


Dance With an Akuma

by Aleviacy



Category: D.Gray-man, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Romance, M/M, Male Slash, Mystery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleviacy/pseuds/Aleviacy
Summary: Luego de 3 años de viajar con Cross, Allen finalmente regresa a Inglaterra, pero a causa de sobre esfuerzo termina desmayanadose.Para su dudosa suerte es ayudado por un joven conde y su mayordomo.El destino de Allen se une al de Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastian Michaelis, deformando dos destinos...Seballen!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tenia muchas ganas de escribir un fanfic crossover desde que leyera uno en esta pagina hacia años y algunos otro en inglés, finalmente se me hizo. Aunque no sera una seria larga. Leí varios crossovers, y casi todos eran de la pareja Seballen, contagiando de esa super crack ship, y finalmente puedo escribir algo. Espero les guste!
> 
> Originalmente la serie seria un tri-shot, pero me parecía muy largo, asi que acorte los tri-shot para que no fuese tan largo. Así que en el futuro puede que encuentren saltos en el tiempo.
> 
> Se puede decir que sera dividido en arcos. El primero es antes de que Allen entrase a la orden. El segundo sera durante su tiempo a en la orden, y el tercero sera una sorpresa kufufufu.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: D Gray Man es porpiedad de Katsura Hoshino y Kuroshitsuji de Yana Tobos, nada me pertenece, nada más que la historia.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: De momento nada, pero estoy considerando seriamente algo lemon al futuro.
> 
> En fin, sin más que decir...  
> Enjoy~

Capítulo I:

A Allen no le gustaban las multitudes, eso era, especialmente, porque la gente se le quedaba mirando embobada y lo señalaban con el dedo. Allen sabía bien porque razón era. Su cabello blanco no era el que se acostumbraba uno a ver en la cabeza de un joven. Varias veces lo habían confundido con un anciano por su inusual color de cabello.

Allen tenía un cuerpo pequeño y delgado, por la desnutrición a la que se había acostumbrado. Nunca había comido hasta saciar su apetito en toda su vida. Y siendo el alumno del infame Cross Marian había días en los que debía elegir si comer o si dormir bajo un techo. Los ojos de Allen eran del color de la plata, eran grandes y brillaban con inocencia. El joven vestía una camiseta amarilla, que alguna vez había sido blanca, por las constantes ensuciadas y lavadas que su día a día le daban, se había percudido su ropa, también llevaba un pantalón café remendado y gastado y unas botas. Su apariencia de vagabundo alejaba a la gente a su alrededor, y eran otro factor para que el joven de 15 años no pasase nunca inadvertido.

Suspiro con pesar. Estaba en Le Havre, en Francia, esperando el barco que lo llevaría de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Hacia unos meses su maestro finalmente le había dado la denominación de exorcista, aquellos que usaban la inocencia para luchar contra los Akuma y el Conde del Milenio que buscaban destruir a la humanidad. Pero si quería realmente ser considerado como un exorcista, debía primero ir a un lugar llamado "Black Order", era una organización al mandato del Papa que reunía a exorcistas de todo el mundo con el fin de hacerlos luchar contra el Conde del Milenio.

Allen verdaderamente no tenía mucha fe, de hecho, en su vida había leído la Biblia, solo conocía algunos de los relatos más populares de la misma, pero de allí en más, Allen no sabía nada. Así que no sabía muy bien cómo podría encajar en una Orden Religiosa. Solo esperaba que Dios tuviera un poco de compasión de él.

Pero pensar mucho en ello no le ayudaría en nada, en lo que Allen debía concentrarse era en llegar hasta los cuarteles generales. Ya que a su maestro se le había ocurrido huir sin decirle donde debía ir. Lo único que sabía era que la Black Order estaba en algún lugar del Reino Unido, y eso no era precisamente muy alentador. El Reino Unido no sería el más grande de otros tantos países en los que Allen había estado (cortesía de los viajes de Cross), pero no era una cosa miniatura para encontrar en un par de horas. Su única alternativa era visitar a Mother, la patrocinadora de Cross, en Liverpool y preguntar si sabía ella donde estaba la ubicación.

Finalmente el barco que debía abordar estaría por zarpar, y fue al muelle para abordarlo. Su boleto lo había pagado con lo que quedaba de sus ahorros y algunas apuestas ilegales con su juego de cartas. Pero ya no quedaba mucho, un viaje desde India hasta Francia no era algo precisamente barato. Tantos meses de viaje lo tenían agotado, sumando lo poco que se alimentaba, era de sorprender que Allen Walker no hubiera muerto.

Pero el solo recordar las promesas de la Black Order le daban fuerzas para seguir. En ese lugar tendría todo el tiempo una cama calentita para dormir, una ducha con agua caliente cada vez que quisiera, y lo mejor de todo, podría comer tanto como quisiera todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Pensando optimistamente en un buen porvenir, fue a su habitación en el barco.

El viaje duro un par de días, en los que Allen se pasó por la cubierta, y por las noches, jugaba póker con los borrachos del bar y compraba algo para cenar y si quedaba dinero, también desayunaba.

Finalmente llego a Londres por el anochecer. Y estaba muerto. Se moría de hambre y como no tenía un abrigo apropiado, también se moría de frio. El aire estaba más frio en el mar, y Allen apenas podía sentir sus extremidades, debía rápido buscar un lugar para pasar, la noche, busco en sus bolsillos, descubriendo que solo tenía algunos peniques. Suspiro derrotado, esperaba encontrar un refugio para indigentes. No quería pasar la noche afuera en el frio.

Mientras andaba por las calles de Londres escucho un grito ahogado, y rápidamente corrió hacia el callejón donde lo escucho. Su ojo izquierdo se activó y frente a él había al menos tres Akuma de nivel 1, y a sus pies las vestimentas de quienes fueran sus víctimas, ya pulverizadas por el letal veneno de los Akuma.

Allen sin pensarlo mucho activo su brazo izquierdo y fue a luchar contra ellos.

Después de una larga lucha, finalmente Allen los derroto a todos. Pero con el estómago vacío había agotado toda su energía, debía rápido llegar a un lugar seguro, pero finalmente, sin poder hacer nada, cayo inconsciente a medio camino.

.

Ciel Phantomhive, de 13 años estaba molesto. Y eso lo sabía muy bien su mayordomo, Sebastian Michaelis. Hace una semana la reina de Inglaterra había mandado una carta a Ciel, contándole sus preocupaciones al joven, sobre las personas misteriosamente reportadas como desaparecidas en las últimas semanas, su número iba solo en aumento. Y el joven estaba frustrado. No había testigos, ni cadáveres, solo la ropa de las víctimas, cenizas y paredes con balas estrelladas en ellas, solo que tal bala no estaba en ninguna de las escenas del crimen. Y la policía no era de ayuda.

El joven de oscuros cabellos miraba los papeles con los reportes que había encontrado, vestía con uno de sus típicos trajes oscuros. Habían visitado a Undertaken a penas hacia una hora, con la esperanza de conseguir algo de información útil, el cual les aseguraba que ninguno de los cadáveres que llegaban a él era de las personas desaparecidas.

— ¿Estás seguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con los demonios? —pregunto nuevamente Ciel, mirando retadoramente a su mayordomo. Ya se lo había preguntado unas tres veces con anterioridad, y la respuesta que le daba era la misma.

El mayordomo poso su enguantada mano izquierda sobre su pecho e hizo una pequeña reverencia a su amo.

— Le juro, joven amo, que esto no tienen nada que ver con demonios.

— ¿Entonces es culpa de algún humano? —pregunto suspicaz el menor.

— Sin lugar a dudas, joven amo, los humanos están detrás de estos incidentes —dijo con su gran sonrisa.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir nada, el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —exclamo molesto el menor, que casi caía de su asiento.

— No se preocupe, joven amo, iré a investigar.

Sebastian bajo elegantemente del carruaje, el frio aire nocturno no podría perturbarlo menos, camino hacia el frente de la carroza, donde los caballos lucían inquietos, buscando por el conductor, el cual no estaba en su puesto.

Sebastian frunció el ceño, era molesto cuando los humanos no podían hacer las tareas más sencillas. Sintió la presencia del conductor un poco más adelante. Estaba oscuro, pero eso no era problema para su visión.

— ¿Qué pasa Jean? —le pregunto molesto al conductor, ubicándose a unos metros detrás de él. Este estaba agachado, y lo que parecía un cuerpo en sus brazos.

— Lo siento mucho señor Michaelis, pero este muchacho se desmayó justo frente a mi carruaje —dijo el joven conductor de cabellera castaña.

Sebastian extrañado se acercó, solo para mirar asombrado al muchacho que Jean tenía en sus brazos. Se sorprendió, y en primera estancia creyó que era un ángel, pero lo que estaba inconsciente a sus pies, era un humano. Lo podía ver por la forma dificultosa en la que respiraba, la mugre que se acumulaba en su rostro infantil y lo rasgadas que estaban sus ropas. Pero ese humano se sentía extraño, diferente, había algo en él que le parecía nauseabundo y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa Sebastian? —escucho que su amo lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

— Un pequeño incidente —respondió suavemente, mientras meditaba qué hacer con el niño humano.

Finalmente, Sebastian ordeno a Jean a regresar a su posición en el carruaje y tomo al niño en brazos, era un muchacho joven, tal vez un poco mayor que su joven amo, a juzgar por su aniñada cara, cuando Sebastian caminaba con el niño en brazos, rozo su mano derecha con la izquierda del niño, y sintió como una especie de electricidad, o quizá como si algo le quemará la piel.

"Interesante" pensó, dándose cuenta de un descubrimiento.

Finalmente subió de vuelta al carruaje, donde el conde Phantomhive descansaba con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, al verlo entrar miro asombrado al muchacho en brazos.

— ¡¿Qué haces con ese vagabundo?! —se alarmo el menor—, tíralo por ahí o algo.

— No puedo joven amo, tengo la corazonada de que este muchacho puede ayudarnos con el encargo de su majestad, la reina.

— ¿Cómo puede ayudarnos un mocoso? —dijo desconfiado el conde, pasando por alto el hecho de que él también era un "mocoso".

— Huele a sangre —Ciel solo alzo una ceja, como si eso le importara a él—. Lo gracioso, joven amo, es que la sangre que huelo en él no es sangre humana.

— ¿Qué dices…?

.

Allen se sentía muy confortable. Nunca había dormido en una cama tan cómoda. Sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo dolía hasta el infierno, pero se sentía tan cómodo en esa suave camita que no tenía ningún deseo de moverse. Había un delicioso aroma en el aire, era como huevos y beicon friéndose en la sartén y el olor de pan recién horneado. Nunca había olido algo tan delicioso. Su estómago gruño con hambre, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez comió algo? No lo sabía, pero quería levantarse. El hambre era más poderosos que el sueño y la comodidad de una suave camita.

Se desperezo, sacándose las blancas sabanas de encima, mirando aun adormilado la habitación, era una habitación de madera con barniz oscuro, un ropero estaba en una esquina y una silla cerca de su cama. Al otro lado había una ventana por donde mucha innecesaria luz solar hacia su aparición. Bostezo mientras se estiraba, y finalmente cayo en cuenta, ¿dónde diablos estaba?

Se puso en pie rápidamente, casi saltando de la cama, lo suficiente para marearse, no sabía dónde estaba y no debía confiarse, la vida (tres años de entrenamiento con Cross) le había enseñado que nunca debía confiarse demasiado. El mareo vino con un dolor de cabeza que lo desequilibro aún más, pero antes de caer de rodillas al piso de madera, una mano lo tomo por el brazo derecho y evito que se encontrara de cara al piso.

— Cuidado, joven invitado, no querrá ocasionarse más heridas —escucho una seductiva voz a sus espaldas.

Miro hacia atrás, mientras era amablemente llevado de vuelta a la cama. Un hombre de ojos rojos era el que le ayudaba. Allen abrió los ojos asombrado, era el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca. Allen lo reconocía, su maestro era muy sexy, no por nada las mujeres se derretían a sus pies, pero el hombre frente a él, era por mucho más sexy que Cross, pronto sintió su rostro arder.

— Parece que aun tienes algo de fiebre, mira que dormir en las calles a esas horas y en estos días… —con un gesto negativo de cabeza el hombre dejaba la línea al aire.

Allen entonces se dio cuenta de que algunas vendas estaban en su cuerpo, y que estaba vistiendo solamente una blanca y fina camiseta, las mangas largas casi cubrían sus manos, y el largo de la camiseta iba poco más allá de sus muslos. Se sonrojo terriblemente y tomo la cobija a su alrededor, intentando cubrir sus desnudas piernas. Escucho una leve y sensual risa, proveniente del hombre frente a él.

— Me alegra ver que ya se encuentre con más energías. Por favor, beba esto —dijo el hombre, ahora reparando un poco más en él, vestía como un mayordomo, con su frac oscuro y su elegante camiseta blanca. El hombre le ofrecía una gran taza de algo caliente, olía como a chocolate.

— ¿C-como es que llegue aquí… hum… señor…?

— Mi nombre es Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis, actualmente soy el mayordomo personal del Conde Phantomhive.

— Allen asintió, relajando un poco sus tensos nervios, mismos que se pusieran tensos ante la mención de "conde". Tomo la taza entre sus manos, olía muy bien, y dio un pequeño sorbo luego de soplar, estaba caliente, pero no lo suficiente como para quemar su lengua. Sabía delicioso, nunca había probado algo tan bueno.

— Mi nombre es Allen Walker —respondió, finalmente alejando su vista de la taza, para enfocarla en el mayor, el cual había tomado la silla junto a la cama para sentarse justo frente a él—. Me dirigía a mi nuevo lugar de trabajo, pero como no eh comido muy bien es las últimas semanas, creo que finalmente mi cuerpo no resistió más y me desmaye —confeso avergonzase, un hombre no debía desmayarse a mitad de camino, pero el hombre frente a él no lo miraba con burla ni lastima, sino con comprensión, eso animo a Allen a seguir bebiendo de su taza.

— A tenido mucha suerte, joven Allen, mi amo y yo nos dirigíamos a casa, cuando, convenientemente, se desmayó frente a nuestra carroza, afortunadamente nuestro conductor se dio cuenta y logramos traerlo con bien aquí. No pude evitar notar que sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre, ¿hubo alguna pelea?

Allen se quedó paralizado, con la humeante taza aun en sus manos, el guante especial que su maestro le diera, para cubrir la extraña cruz de su mano izquierda, aún estaba en su lugar. No sabía muy bien que responder.

Por una parte, él sabía que las personas no creerían en su historia del Conde del Milenio o de los Akuma, era tan irreal que casi era imposible, casi era la palabra. Muchas personas lo llamaban demente por ello, y Allen no quería que el amable hombre frente a él pensará que estaba demente. Pero, por otro lado, él siempre había considerado la ignorancia como la más fatal de las debilidades, no saber algo le causó daño a Mana y termino con él siendo maldecido. Cuando las personas no sabían era fácil abusar y controlarlas. Si ese hombre no sabía de los Akuma, y llegaba a perder a un ser querido, el Conde sin duda se aparecería frente a él y lo seduciría con la tentación de revivir a su ser querido, y cuando eso pasase, un Akuma nacería de esa tragedia. Si las personas sabían del conde, era más probable que no cayeran en su trampa, tal como él cayo, y tal como Narein cayó.

Sopesando las posibilidades, Allen se asintió a sí mismo, en busca de darse aliento, y decidió a contarle al hombre.

— ¿Usted conoce a los Akuma?

.

Cuando la palabra "Akuma" salió de la boca del chico ángel, Sebastian, debía admitirlo, se tensó. No se supone que las personas externas al contrato sepan que él es un demonio, ya que si un humano se llegaba a enterar, los resultados podían ser algo caóticos, interfiriendo entre él y su presa. Sebastian sintió algo de pena, el muchacho parecía interesante, pero debía matarlo.

— ¿Akuma… dice? —murmuro, tratando de que su voz no expresará ningún sentir, le concedería al muchacho una muerte rápida.

— Si, aunque los Akuma de los que hablo no son los demonios de la biblia —a ese punto, Sebastian miro levemente asombrado al muchacho, aunque su expresión no cambio mucho—, los Akuma son máquinas, unas armas virulentas creadas para ponerle fin a la humanidad. Los Akuma nacen cuando una persona pierde a un ser querido, y el irremediable deseo de revivirlo llama al creador de Akuma, el Conde del Milenio. Este hombre hace un trato con el que lo ha llamado, el regresará a la persona que falleció, a cambio de que el humano lo invoque. Frente al invocador, el conde le proporciona un esqueleto mecánico, todo lo que el invocador debe hacer es llamar a la persona que tanto amo y el alma de este regresará a este mundo, tomando como su nuevo cuerpo, el esqueleto mecánico. Pero a cambio de regresar, el esqueleto se convierte en Akuma, bajo las órdenes del Conde, es programado para asesinar.

— Eso es bastante increíble —dijo Sebastian, luego de haber procesado esa información. Ahora que lo recordaba, Grell había estado quejándose en últimos días de que la sociedad de los dioses de la muerte estaba enloqueciendo porque las almas clasificadas desaparecían y algo estaba cambiando la corriente de vidas—, sin embargo, quisiera escuchar más.

Al muchacho le brillaron los ojos, entusiasmado recomenzó su plática.

— Los Akuma son prácticamente indestructibles, las balas no le hacen efecto. Lo único que puede salvar el alma, destruyendo el cuerpo del Akuma, es la inocencia —el muchacho levanto su mano izquierda, la cual estaba roja, como si alguien la hubiese quemado, quitando una especie de guante de ella, una cruz que resplandecía en verde, Sebastian inmediatamente sintió una energía asfixiante de esa cosa—, la inocencia es un poder que Dios nos ha dado a los humanos para pelear contra el conde y sus Akuma. Esta sustancia es la única que puede derrotar a los Akuma. El trabajo del que hable antes es sobre volverme exorcista.

Sebastian miro levemente impresionado al muchacho. Estaba seguro de que, finalmente, habían encontrado una pista para el encargo de la reina.

"Que interesante" pensó.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, eso solo fue la primera parte, del primer shot (lol), espero les gustase, si es así les agradeceria mucho un comentario!
> 
> Intentare que el siguiente capitulo sea un poco más largo.
> 
> No se me ocurre que más decir en las notas finales, salvo que espero realmente les gustase.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Ciao ciao~~


End file.
